The Final Destination
by RemedyChill
Summary: Remember Morph from X-Men Adventures? Abducted by Sinister and used as a weapon against the X-Men? In this alternate reality Morph is given a chance to do something different. Look for the interdimentionally comedic ending.


I don't own any of the Marvel character rights or those of any real comics/actors that may be mentioned. This story is for entertainment purposes only not for profit.  
  
The Final Destination  
  
Morph wandered the halls in his typically aloof fashion. But today it was a lie. Something had been eating at him. Something was wrong. But what?  
  
The mansion was fine, everyone seemed happy. What was it?  
  
He had heard that a stranger had arrived, a mutant that looked a little like Wolverine, but not a lot. His name was Lucas and he had been meeting with Professor X all morning. Surely this had something to do with his paranoia.  
  
But he was sure of it when the Professor slipped in to his mind and requested that he join them.  
  
Morph played his way down the hall distractedly, but in truth he hadn't been this focused for a long time.  
  
When he finally opened the door the Professor was waiting with a grim expression. Also in the room was the mystery mutant Lucas.  
  
Abandoning his normally abstract conversational habits Morph plunked himself down in to a chair to face them. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Morph," The Professor asked "You've done a lot for the X-Men. I want you to know that I'm grateful. But I need to know something and I need your serious attention to this matter as it may decide the path you're destined to take from this point on."  
  
"I understand Professor," He said quietly. It would seem things were worse than he thought.  
  
"Are you willing to die for the X-Men?" Xavier asked solemnly.  
  
"I think so Charles." Morph replied "I mean, I have to be ready for that any time we go on a mission."  
  
" Indeed." Charles pressed his fingertips together in consideration. "And if you ended up crippled either mentally or physically?"  
  
"Just a part of the risk I suppose." Morph wondered where this was leading.  
  
"And if I asked you to say." Xavier was interrupted by Morph's hand.  
  
"Whatever you say, or what ever you need Professor. I wouldn't have much of a life without the X-Men. I don't feel I'd be risking anything I didn't already owe you."  
  
"What if" Lucas interrupted "The Professor told you to go out in to the world and be happy? To go make other people happy."  
  
'I., I would." He was taken aback "I would like that." He said softly.  
  
"Lucas here has brought something to my attention today." The Professor explained. "Lucas runs a space station that orbits earth at all times. It uses a sophisticated alien computer to monitor the multiverse. Lucas' job is to ensure that one world's existence does not threaten the existence of another."  
  
"And my being at the mansion, it does that? Threatens another world?" Morph was aghast. He was an X-Man, a hero, not a threat. Certainly not a destroyer of worlds.  
  
"Indirectly." Lucas volunteered "Something bad is going to happen to you. A man named Sinister is going to cause this to happen. In an effort to manipulate the Summers family tree."  
  
"Scott." Morph whispered.  
  
"And Jean." The professor interjected.  
  
"And Jean?" Morph shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"When he kills them, in this world anyway, it will be through you." Lucas leveled his serious gaze in to Morph's eyes.  
  
"Professor?" Morph was desperate. Surely this had to be a lie.  
  
"I've been in his mind Morph. It's all true. I'm sorry." The Professor looked pale, thin and powerless.  
  
"What can be done?" Morph asked hollowly.  
  
"The best solution I've heard today is this Morph: Lucas here has shown me that he can take you out of this universe. He can relocate you in a world with no mutants. Where you will no longer be a mutant. All your memories and personality will continue to exist, but you will be merged with your off-world counterpart. You will share a body, a mind, and a soul with an alternate version of yourself."  
  
"I see." He said, not really understanding.  
  
"The integration will happen slowly Morph. Every year of your life will shuffle like cards in to the life of your alternate. Once it's complete, it will be seamless. Neither of you will ever know it happened." Lucas was trying to be a comfort, but it was no use.  
  
"How long do I have?" Morph looked up, hopeful of a lengthy answer.  
  
"We'll leave directly from this room if you agree." Lucas looked away, trying not to meet the mans searching eyes.  
  
"The alternative?" Morph hoped again.  
  
"I can kill you." Lucas closed his eyes completely. This was the part of the job he hated. The reason he went to such great lengths to present the other idea.  
  
"I see." He whispered. "Professor. Can you.?"  
  
"I will Morph. They'll all know. I promise." Xavier looked grim.  
  
"I'm ready then." Morph brightened for a moment. "Didn't you say I was going to make people happy? Or was that just about Scott and Jean?"  
  
"No Morph. Once this is complete your alternate's life will have been changed for the better. You'll be a very successful stand up comic who goes on to make movies and become a beloved comedic actor."  
  
"I always wanted to do something like that. Acting, comedy. But as a mutant it wasn't really possible." Morph felt encouraged.  
  
"Take hold of my arm Morph, and we'll put some distance between you and Sinister." Lucas reached out for him.  
  
"Wait!" Xavier asked "Please, before you go, can I have an autograph?" He pushed the pen and paper across to Morph. "I've never known a famous comic or actor before."  
  
Morph picked up the pen and began to scribble his good bye message, and then he signed it.  
  
"Wait a minute, that's not my name, why did I write that?" Morph showed the page to Lucas.  
  
"It's your new name Morph. Once you decided to go with this option the future became set."  
  
"Good luck Morph. We will all miss you." The professor looked up mournfully as he shook Morph's hand.  
  
"No worries Chuckles. After tangling with sentinels and magneto, the hecklers won't stand a chance!" He flashed that old Morph smile one last time before he took Lucas' arm and they vanished from the study.  
  
Xavier pulled an old picture frame from his bottom desk drawer and pulled out the faded high school graduation picture that showed him with an embarrassing amount of hair. He then took great care in centering his first autograph. When he was done he stood it on his desk and smiled the hard smile that most people save for when they've done their best and still lost something along the way.  
  
The autograph read:  
  
"To Professor Charles Xavier and the X-Men,  
  
All My Love and Best Wishes,  
  
-Robin Williams." 


End file.
